Forum:Actors for live action movie?
I made this a forum thread rather than a blog post so you can give links to pictures rather than cram our server by uploading them :P So pretty much, who do you think should play whom? You don't have to come up with someone for every character; if you feel strongly about a particular one, then that's fine. And the character can be from any Dead Space media. For example, being a loser who watches CNN, I pictured Anderson Cooper as Craig Markoff whilst reading Martyr. I think he fits perfectly, even though he's not an actor. This is also a good intimidating picture of him and his steely...everything. --LBCCCP 08:04, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Liam Neeson for Isaac man; imagine the awesome. --Haegemonia(talk) 13:07, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Gunner Wright for Isaac, Tanya Clarke for Nicole, Sonita Henry for Ellie, Curt Cornelius for Nolan, Lester Purry for Hans, Rich Briggs for Franco. Komodo Saurian 13:23, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh poo, you're no fun :p. Besides, if you're going to make a live-action movie, you have to follow Video Game movie rules and cast an actor totally unfit and completely erroneous for their particular role (other then perhaps Silent Hill, all other VG movies do this): That's why I recommend Shia LaBeouf for Hammond in blackface. :::Not only would that keep with VG movie tradition, but there is a very good chance it would get Shia killed, which I consider a huge win. --Haegemonia(talk) 13:58, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::: And hire Uwe Boll for good measure. Komodo Saurian 14:06, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::Hey, I didn't say we were trying to make the film suck, just keep with some of the practices. What's more, I highly doubt EA would ever allow one of its IPs to be even touched by Uwe Boll. --Haegemonia(talk) 14:26, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Then... Cameron? Komodo Saurian 14:35, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::::What about M. Night Shiamalayanahamanaman ? Anyone in for some story twists? :D --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 15:21, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: ::::::::Komodo Saurian 15:28, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: ::::::::Oh snap ! :D --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 15:30, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Samuel L Jackson for Paul Clarke.--LBCCCP 18:15, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Patrick Stewart should be Hammond in Blackface. For the justice. Neil Patrick Harris, Phillip Seymour Hoffman, and John Malkovich all need to be in as well.Unclekulikov 19:52, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Liam Neeson as Clarke fits in pretty well, Christina Hendricks should be Kendra, Denzel Washington as Hammond, Scarlett Johansenn as Nicole, Ian Holm as Terrence Kyne, Ed Harris as Challus Mercer. And if there was a DS2 movie, Same characters for Nicole and Issac, Natalie Portman as Ellie, Kevin Spacey as Stross, Don Cheadle as Tiedmann, Isn't Liam Neeson a little old to be Clarke? 06:12, February 14, 2011 (UTC) No, Isaac's closing in on 50. Neeson's only about 10 years older - he can pull it off with some hair dye and makeup. I think he looks more like Stross than Isaac, though. And I'm not sure his nose will fit in a helmet. --LBCCCP 17:22, February 14, 2011 (UTC) (why not jason statham or however you spell his last name for Clarke) Statham's too much of a meathead to play Clarke. Plus, he's bald. Issac Clarke? bald? Man, screw the Necromorph's, I think I just found out the ''real ''nightmare of Dead Space. Captain tweed 21:31, February 14, 2011 (UTC) It you ask me, I'd say that George Clooney would make a good Isaac, in terms of hair and facial hair, they're already pretty similar. Plus, they kinda sound alike. Uhh... Don Cheadle would definitely make a good Hammond, and for kendra it really doesn't matter as long as she has nice tits. Mercer would be slightly difficult, i guess whomever could pull of his ridiculous accent the best would get the part. Nicole also doesnt matter as long as she has nice tits. Kyne could be...hmm... Ricky Gervais. Ha! I could see that happening, except that would probably result in Clooney punching Gervais hard enough to make Isaac's punch look like a bay throwing a plastic cup. Captain tweed 22:30, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Eh? 18:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC)